The Tale of Sabo
by drainaxx
Summary: After a 10-year-old Sabo set sail, he was shot down by a World Noble. Yet, 12 years later, he's still alive with a scar on his face. What happened to Sabo after he was thought to be dead? How did he end up in the Revolutionary Army? A collection of one-shots about Sabo's adventure from the day he set sail until his appearance in Dressrosa.
1. Chapter 1: Saved by a Fire

**A/N: Hello to anyone who is about to read this story! Let me tell you a bit about this story. Basically, this is somewhat my theory about what happened to Sabo after his boat was shot by the World Noble until his first appearance in Dressrosa. I'm going to write this in a collection of eight stories in a one-shot format. I'm really excited about starting this story! **

**The first story is about what happened to Sabo after he was thought to be dead and when he was first introduced to the Revolutionary.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE.**

* * *

Never has he felt more free than that moment. But that moment went away before he could really taste it. The crackle of fire was still ringing in his ears reminding him of what happened a day ago when the Gray Terminal was swallowed by fire and when he was faced with an unknown figure with a cloak and what looks like red scars on the person's face, desperately telling the person how corrupt his home was. His body charred by the flames shot by a world noble floating in the water didn't make it any better. But still he was happy and he felt that it was a good time to say goodbye to the world. Especially to his two beloved sworn brothers. He wished they would have gotten the letter so they would know that he had no regrets setting out to sea before them to become a free-natured pirate and to wish them well.

Suddenly he felt his then vulnerable body lifted by someone. The feeling of fire lingering on his body left and in exchange, he was aware of a thick piece of fabric being wrapped around him and his feet touching what it feels like wood. But the constant swaying made him guess that he was on a small boat. He could sense that another person was on the boat. The one who pulled him out of the water, away from the wreckage consumed by fire. He attempted to see the person who saved him but his body didn't seem to obey his wishes even though he would much like to see the person. He wished it was one of his brothers or maybe even Dadan. He certainly wouldn't want to be saved by his father or his mother or even the Government for they could care even less about him.

But regardless of who it was, he was tired and decided to lay down on the rocking boat. He would much like a long long nap.

* * *

"You're late Dragon! I've been waiting for forever!" He heard a loud voice vaguely. But he can still make up the words and knew that the voice would've been even louder if he had heard it clearly. At that time, he was being carried. The lack of wood on his back where he were sleeping before and the lack of water rocking the small boat made him realize that. But he can hear the faint step on wood from the person carrying him and he can hear constant wave crashing. He was either on a house made of wood near the ocean, or he was being carried on a ship.

"My bad." He could hear the person carrying him answering the loud voice. He couldn't help but feel like he had heard the voice before.

"What's that?" The loud voice asked. He didn't know what the loud voice was referring to. But another voice expressed a concern for the thing the loud voice was referring to and also another voice saying "Get him treated, now!" made him think that it was probably him.

He was right as he was being carried away by another person to another place. His body only had the energy to hear the short conversation on what it felt like the ships's deck. Afther he felt he was being set down on something more comfortable than wood, he gave up trying to wake again, letting sleep consume him once more.

* * *

"The poor boy was lucky enough to be alive." He heard the loud voice once more. This time he felt lighter. The pain that struck him was lifted away. "What was he thinking? Standing in the way of a World Noble?"

"But you know, you can't help thinking it was pretty brave." Another voice responded to the louder one. The voice wasn't one that he's familiar with so he guessed it's a new person. Neither the one who carried him days ago nor the one with the loud voice. This other voice was calm and collected.

"Brave? It was stupid! He was on a boat knowing the ship is on the way to the dock!" The loud voice replied the calm voice. Now that his energy is pretty much back, he can hear the loud voice clearly shouting. But that voice also expressed relief that the boy sleeping right now despite being all bandaged up after being damaged with fire was doing okay.

He tried blinking once. It was a little bit heavy on the left side but he managed. Then he blinked twice. And he was met with an unbelieveable sight. Standing in front of the bed he's currently at was a man with a white hair on the right side and orange on the other wearing a blue and orange glasses and a jacket that mimics the color of the man's hair. His hand was holding a glass of wine and his face had a scar that looks like a lightning bolt on the top of his head and goes over his right eye.

But that wasn't the most bizzare thing he had found after he woke up. Standing next to man was another man (or a woman?) with a blue-purple afro and long eyelashes. He had a chin that looks like an arrowhead and a jolly roger tattoo below his chest. The heavy make-up and the woman's garment that he was wearing was not even the thing that is the most eccentric about the man. The fact that his face was incredibly huge which made his heavy make-up pops was the thing that scared the boy the most.

He screamed so loud he thought he could wake the whole ship only to find that his voice was mostly gone at the moment from the lack of use. He could barely speak but he shouted as loud as he could at the top of his lungs and pointed at the man with the big face. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

Both men turned to face the bed and the boy who was screaming for his life even though only a tiny bit of his voice came out of his mouth. "Good morning to you too, boy." The big faced-man replied to the boy's shouting, but not answering the question.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE SUCH A BIG FACE?! ARE YOU EVEN HUMAN?!" If his father heard the words that are coming out of his mouth, his father would probably lock him in his room like he did the last time. Those words aren't exactly what nobles would say.

"Yes, I am human, boy." The big-faced man said, finally answering the boy's question. "But now it's my turn to ask the questions. Okay, what's your name, boy?"

"Why should I tell you my name?" The boy asked back roughly. He didn't know he could fully trust these people. Maybe even though they probably saved his life, the only saved him so that they could take the treasures that he and his brothers collected. He didn't know for sure. "Tell me yours first."

"I am the Okama Queen, Emporio Ivankov or Iva for short." The big-faced man's eye fluttered in a wink. The boy was horrified and decided he would never want to see the Iva do that again. "And this is my dear friend, Inazuma." Iva gestured to the man dressed in white and orange. "Now your name, boy. We need to make sure your brain still works."

"Sabo." He said steadily. "My name is Sabo."

"And where are you from?" Iva asked again.

"East Blue, Dawn Island, the Gray Terminal."

"I'm afraid the last one is not right."

"What? It's true! How would you even know if that is right or wrong?" It's true that he's not originally from the Gray Terminal, but most of his actual life consist on the Gray Terminal and with his brothers. He refuses to say he's from the High Town of Goa Kingdom because what had he achieved from being in that town? Nothing. Because he couldn't please his parents and he always longed for an adventure out on the real world. Not a life of being cooped up on some fancy house with fancy clothes and a set future with a fancy girl. He never wanted any of that.

"About that. I think you should talk to our leader." Iva turned to walk towards the exit on the left side of the room and Inazuma followed suit.

That was one of the most bizzare thing ever happened to Sabo. He looked around to his surrounding. He guessed he's probably in some kind of infirmary, seeing medicinal stuffs and instruments lined up at a table on the right side of his bed. The left side however has a red sofa. Probably used when someone decides to accompany the one patient on the bed or maybe the doctor when he wanted a rest. Besides the sofa, hanging on the wall stood a mirror, tall enough to see an adult's body reflection. The bed he's resting at was not the most comfy but he thought it was the most comfy he had ever laid on. Not counting the one on his noble house because he decided to not relive the moments he had on that house.

The door to the room opened slowly and another man walked in. Maybe this one is the leader. The first thing everyone would see whenever they saw this man was probably the red tattoo on the left side of his face, a part of it was over his eyes. His hair was black and slicked back and he was sporting a dark green cloak and a reassuring smile on his face. On his gloved hands he could see the man was holding up two items.

"I believe these belong to you?" The man handed over those two items. It was Sabo's black and blue top hat and the other one is a long steel pipe that was in his possession after leaving Goa Kingdom. It was probably a miracle those two items survived the fire. Sabo thought he would never see them again. Silently he took the hat and the pipe on his hand. For a while it felt so right.

"Thank you, Ossan." He expressed his gratitude for saving the two. For years he lived in a noble home he was probably the only one capable of having a tad bit of mannerism between him and his brothers. His brothers always lived in Mt. Colubo, living around bandits who steal for a living and doesn't really have a good attitude, so they probably have no idea how to express themselves in the right way. One thing he was grateful for being born a noble was probably having manners to be used in some time so that he doesn't sound so much as an ungrateful brat after being saved by someone else.

"Your name is Sabo right?" The man asked. Sabo just nodded quietly as the man walked to the red sofa and sat down. "My name is Dragon. You've met me already in Goa when the fire happened. Do you remember that?"

His mind instantly went to the night of the fire. At that time, the fire on the Gray Terminal was so big, it lightened up the night sky. He could feel the heat radiating from the flames even when he was still in High Town. And the heat kept getting worse when he ran down from High Town to the Edge Town, only to be stopped by the guards that pushed him back further inside the town. He remembered the man he was talking to moments after being dragged away by the guards. He had red scars or if the man sitting in the sofa right now is the same man he saw at the night of the fire, red tattoos. And then he realized that the man's voice matched the one he heard on the ship's deck and also the one he heard when the Gray Terminal was being burned down to ashes.

"Did you save me, Ossan?" Sabo asked. He was pretty sure the man who calls himself Dragon did. Hearing this, Dragon nodded at Sabo. He was right. "Why?"

"I was there. The day the World Noble arrived."

"Most people from Goa was there. You haven't answered it yet."

"I was moved by what you said at the night of the fire. You pointed out the truth about the fire. You voiced what was right even though you're a born Noble. I could see the light of revolution burning inside you wanting to stop what was happening on the kingdom." He does. He doesn't want people suffering like that anymore. What has the people living in the Gray Terminal done wrong? They didn't do anything yet the royalty and the Nobles burnt the Gray Terminal with the whole resident along.

"Its just the truth." Sabo stated.

"And also I'm not heartless as to leave a boy who is barely old enough, trying to sail the seas just to be shot by those Celestial Dragons." The memory of that day came back. He was just reaching for freedom, but the World Noble who felt like he was on the way of the ship, even though he already steered away from it, shot fire to his small boat. He tried to get rid of the flames only to be met by more. It was horrible.

"Thanks, Dragon-san."

Wanting to move around for a while, he put down his pipe and rested his hat atop his head. Then he stood up from the bed and walked away from it. As he passed the mirror, he stared at his reflection. His body was mostly okay. His teeth still have one empty spot and his curly blown hair is still intact. The only thing different was that his face now bears a scar that runs over his left eye. "What happened to my eye?"

"I would guess it was from the fire." Dragon said standing up from the sofa. "Your body is mostly healed after sleeping for 10 days, but that scar won't go away." Right now Dragon was standing behind him, looking at the same mirror.

Suddenly, he was reminded of his brothers back who were still in the Gray Terminal at the night of the fire. He knew that they would be alright but it wouldn't hurt seeing them again right? They're probably back at Mt. Colubo eating crocodile meat that they managed to get at the river.

"Will you send me back?" He asked. He was going out to sea, but he missed his brothers. He guessed it was too soon for him to go away. He wanted to spend more time with his brothers. But what if they got the news that his boat was shot by a Celestial Dragon? Did they think he died? "I need to see my brothers. They need to know I'm not dead."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do it, Sabo-kun." Sabo turned his head to the man behind him.

"Why?" He was clearly disappointed by the man's answer. "I want to see them! I need to see Ace and Luffy!"

Hearing those words, Dragon backed up a little. The man looked shocked by his sudden outburst. But the next thing he asked was something that he had never imagined. "Luffy? You know Luffy?"

Slowly, Sabo nodded. "Yeah. What about him?" Out of curiosity he asked that question to Dragon. What does he have to do with Luffy? He didn't think Luffy ever mentioned a guy with a red tattoo on his face. All Luffy ever talks about was Shanks and his crew. But then again it was Luffy.

"How old is he?" He was taken aback by that question. Dragon was a stranger to him yet he wanted to know about one of his brother's age? What was going on?

"Seven, I guess." He scratched the back of his head. "Why are you asking me this stuff?"

"My son's name is Luffy. I left him with my father when he was born." Now it's Sabo's turn to be shocked. This could be Luffy's father? They were nothing alike. Dragon's face is calm and serious. While Luffy's spells trouble, however always full of determination. Nevertheless, what Dragon was saying matches the fact that Luffy was living with his grandfather, a marine named Garp before being left with Dadan at Mt. Colubo. Sabo also knew Luffy's grandfather. He had trained with the old man for a while along with Ace and Luffy. The fact that the man standing in front of him is Garp's son and Luffy's father was still hard to grasp.

"You're Luffy's father? I never knew he had one."

"I had to leave him with my father because I didn't want him to be troubled by me. I'm living a dangerous life and I would like it if he's not involved with it from such a young age."

Hearing that made Sabo say, "I don't know anything about you. What dangerous life are you talking about? Are you a pirate? Are we in a pirate ship?" He was pretty excited because for a long time he had been wanting to be one. To roam the seas and to be free. But Dragon shook his head.

"I am neither a pirate nor a marine like my father." Dragon walked towards the door and motioned for Sabo to follow. "Your legs are fine right? Lets take a walk." His legs were alright but his left eye was still a bit sore and throbbing. So Sabo just nodded and followed Dragon outside.

"What are you guys if you're not a pirate or a marine?" Sabo asked while they were walking. It was already night time. The stars were bright and the moon shone brightly with them while the waves were calmly and steadily crashing the ship. It was probably pretty late, because no one can be seen on deck. There was only his and Dragon's footstep at that time.

"I am someone who wants to change the world." Dragon said, staring out at the sea. "I want everyone to see the corruption of the government. I am a Revolutionary."

That was new for Sabo. He had never heard of such thing. He tilted his head and asked, "What's a Revolutionary?"

"I just told you." This time Dragon looked at Sabo. Sabo crossed his arms and tapped his foot, thinking.

"Hmmm... Someone who wants to change the world?" Dragon nodded hearing those words. "I would love to do that too. I'm sick and tired of how the Nobles treated other people that they think are inferior to them. Especially those World Nobles."

"That's what I wanted to hear from you."

"Eh?" What was that supposed to mean?

"I've been meaning to ask you to join me. To change the world by my side. I know I can trust you, boy. You even swore to be my son's brother. I don't even know now how much I would want you to be part of my army." Dragon got down on his knees so now he was the same height as Sabo. "I want the world to be free. Join me boy and change the world to be a better place. Make freedom ours."

Sabo thought about it for a moment. This was new. He never heard of Revolutionaries. He always wanted to be a pirate because they were free. But being a Revolutionary seems like freeing not just himself but others as well. From the corruption of the government and the darkness of the Nobles and the Royalty. He wanted to be free and wanted people to share that freedom with him.

"Okay." He simply said. Dragon put up a smile after Sabo said that.

"About going back to Dawn Island." Sabo perked up when Dragon said that. "We can't because we're already far out of reach. We're actually almost to our headquarters in the Grand Line. I'm sorry you can't see your brothers for a while."

Sabo was sadden by those words. But he remembered the letter. He already said goodbye to them and he hoped they would get the should already know he was out sailing for freedom right now. "It's okay. I guess it's fine. I already sent them a letter anyway. I just didn't want them worrying too much." He said finally.

He was looking forward to being a Revolutionary. And with that Sabo made a silent promise to his brothers to hear about their stories as they sail to the seas.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Please leave a REVIEW so I can improve the story!**

**By the waaaay, the next story is about the time he met Koala! So look forward to that!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Koala

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who reads the story. And thank you for all the nice reviews thank you sooo much!**

**Btw for anyone asking if I would write a story about when Sabo met Robin, YES YES. Why wouldn't I write about that?**

**But for now I give you the second story!**

**This one is about when Sabo met Koala and more! You'll know when you read it ;;)**

* * *

Two years had passed since Sabo first joined the Revolutionaries. He learned a lot by living among those free people. One of them is the difference between pirates and Revolutionaries. Both of them are free men, but the Revolutionaries have a goal to not only free themself from the shackles of the world, but also bring change to the world. Unlike pirates who seek only for their own freedom and act on their own will. Living with the Revolutionaries means a lot of studying, but not about all those things people taught him when he was with the Nobles. He studied the darkness of the world, the real history. About the mysterious Void Century, the Ancient Weapons, the beginning of the World Government, and the whole mystery of the world.

The other thing that he studied was combat. Dragon, who took him in two years ago was also the leader of the Revolutionaries and Dragon was the one who taught Sabo combat. Dragon's style of combat was unique, using his hands as if it were claws of a dragon. Once Dragon showed Sabo that he could break a huge rock only by using one hand or what Dragon usually say "claws". For 2 years he learned from Dragon and he managed to break the same thing Dragon does, but still Dragon said that Sabo still has a lot to learn.

Once, when he was 11, Sabo rode a Revolutionary Ship without anyone knowing. But once he was found out, he became useful for them because Sabo always went out and go food hunting in wherever place they went out on the mission. And never had Sabo disappointed the people on the ship.

That day was the third time Sabo went with the Revolutionaries on a mission. They just finished a mission to a small country on the Grand Line and the mission was led by a man named Bartholomew Kuma. He was incredibly huge but he doesn't talk that much and he reminded Sabo of a bear because of his hat that he's always wearing and his Devil Fruit powers which gave him paws on the palm of his hands. But despite that, Kuma was the right hand man of Dragon, the Second Chief-in-Command of the Revolutionary Army and he was pretty scary whenever he's in action.

On their way back to Baltigo, they stopped on an island called Foolshout Island to restock some supplies for their journey back. Sabo also decided to come down to the island for a little hunt. But after a long time searching for something to eat, he came to a conclusion that the island was just too full of cactus and not enough huge animal to be eaten. So he went away from the ship's direction to the other side of the island, hoping to find a Sea King or something.

And he was right. Standing with all its might on the clear blue water was a Sea King which size is probably as big as half the Revolutionary Ship. The Sea King took on the shape of a huge fish with dark brown scales and teeth as sharp as a shark's. Sabo reached for his iron pipe that was slung on his back and prepared to ambush the Sea King. Just as he was about to jump and knock out the creature, it suddenly fell head first to the edge of the island and instantly knocked out. Sabo was confuse of what just happened, but suddenly a girl emerged from the sea.

The girl had a light brown hair and was probably a tad bit taller from Sabo. She wore brown overalls and both her tiny hands were pulling the tail of the fish, dragging it to the shore of the island. Pissed that his prey was taken by another person, Sabo walked to the girl who was setting down the tail of the fish to the island.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? That was my prey you just took down. I saw it first so that Sea King is mine." Sabo's hand was already furled up into a fist, angered that he didn't get the prey he wanted. The girl looked at Sabo and she looked very very shocked. Her eyes went big and she was shaking all over. Sabo thought the girl was going to cry or something, but come on she just took down a Sea King and she was going to cry? Suddenly, the girl did something that Sabo would never had thought in a million years. The girl smiled a forced smile, and then she took a rag from her front pocket and started wiping his shoes which wasn't even made of leather to be shined.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Please don't hurt me. Just take the fish, but please don't hurt me. I was just trying to find something to eat for the village. I'll do anything, I won't cry, so please don't hurt me." Sabo was stunned by what the girl was doing. He pulled his legs from the rag she was using and looked at her. What is she doing? Even though he was pissed at her, he wouldn't hit her. Why would he? There was no big reason to do that.

"What the hell? I'm pissed at you for taking away the fish that I saw, but why should I even hurt you?" Sabo asked the girl.

"I'm sorry. I'll do anything you want. Really." The girl said timidly. She was still wiping like she didn't even realize that she was now wiping the ground, not his shoes.

Sabo sighed and approached the girl. He brought down his hands to her shoulders and looked at her straight to her dark brown eyes. "Look, I don't know what's wrong with you, but I won't hurt you okay? There's also no need for you to do anything I want. And for a while now you're actually cleaning the ground."

The girl looked down and laughed nervously. "I'm sorry if that shocked you. It's just a habit of mine." The girl stood up and moved away from Sabo a little. "So you're not gonna hurt me?"

Sabo shook his head. "I don't see why I should."

"Okay. Good." The girl took the tail of the fish again and said, "Well then, I'll be going."

Sabo was surprised how fast she recovered from her breakdown moments ago. But he wasn't going to just let her get away with her prey. He stood up from his place before and said to her, "Stop. Where do you think you're going?"

"To my village, of course." The girl said cheerfully. She definitely recovers fast. "If you're not going to make me a slave, then I'll be going back. Bye."

"Wait, a slave?" Now he was curious of her. What made her say that? "What do you mean a slave?"

"Do you want to hear the story?" Yes. She recovers with extremely high velocity. Out of nowhere she just asked him if he wanted to hear "the story". What story anyway? She set down the fish's tail again and sat down on the ground. "But you know, I'd rather not to."

He crossed his hands and looked at her questioningly. "I'm not pushing you to do anything, you know."

"It was 2 years ago..." She started the story. Sabo decided to just go along with the girl. He was curious about her anyway, so he sat down and listened. She told him about the time she spent as a slave for a World Noble and how that experience scarred her. She told him a fishman named Fisher Tiger liberated the slaves despite the other slaves were all of a different kind from himself, but he freed them anyway. She told him how she wanted to go back to Foolshout Island and finally boarded Fisher Tiger's Pirate Ship, the Sun Pirates to take her back home. She told him how Tiger covered her mark of a slave on her back with the Sun Pirates' Jolly Roger and how nice that fishman filled pirate crew are. She was grateful that she met them and she wished to see them again.

However, Sabo already knew about Fisher Tiger because Dragon once told him about the guy. How he became a savior for the slaves. Deep in Sabo's heart he knew that Fisher Tiger is a good man and after hearing a story straight from a person who had met him made Sabo give a great respect for the fishman. Sabo also knew about his death which was actually caused by the marines that were called by the people on the village because people still tremble at the sight of fishmen.

"I'm pretty disappointed by the people in this village. The fishmen are good people, they have their own feelings and they're all nice enough to bring me back home. They also let me learn their Fishman Karate!" She seemed happy talking about those fishmen. "That's why I hope all humans would open up to them one day." She said as she ended the story.

"Hey... You do know that Fisher Tiger is no longer around right?" He was unsure about saying that to her but face it, she deserves to know.

"What do you mean no longer around?" She asked.

"He died on the hands of the marines. He died by the hands of humans." She was surprised when he said that. Suddenly, she started to cry.

"No... You're lying. How would you even know that?" Her hands were covering her face and she tears were leaking from her hands.

"My leader told me that." Sabo decided to trust the girl because he believed that she wants people to change. With her pasts as a slave and as a friend for the fishman, he would trust her about this. "My name is Sabo and I am a Revolutionary." She looked at him. Probably confused of what he's saying. "A Revolutionary is one who wants to change the world. And I'm pretty sure you would like to do that too, right? Fisher Tiger would probably want that too. So how about being one, huh? I could talk to my leader about this and I'm sure he would accept you."

"Is that true?" She asked. Sabo was still at a very young age, but he already understood a lot of things. One of them is being a true Revolutionary. "Tiger does want peace between humans and fishmen and I also never want to be a slave again. And I certainly don't want anyone to ever become a slave again."

"So, do you want to go with me?" She nodded. Confirming what he asked. Sabo smiled at her and said, "By the way, I still don't know your name, y'know."

"My name is Koala."

"Well, nice to meet you, Koala."

* * *

Koala and Sabo decided to hunt for more fish to be brought to the ship. As they were hunting, Sabo told Koala a little bit about the Revolutionaries. How they wanted to uncover the mystery of the world and how they wanted to bring down the World Government and the whole darkness they have. Sabo also told her he knew another fishman who joined the Revolutionaries. His name is Hack and he was around 20 years old and very proficient in Fishman Karate. When Koala heard about this, she decided that she also wanted to learn more of the Fishman Karate and maybe one day she could teach other humans that martial art. She was really excited about that.

After they got enough fish, Koala revealed that she has some kind of a sled to bring back lots of fish and especially huge fish. They dragged the sled by themselves to the ship. Luckily the island wasn't that big which made them drag the sled not too long.

When they finally reached the ship, they were met by a guy named Bunny Joe who was a six years older than Sabo. He was wearing his usual bowler hat with a single teal feather and was waving towards them.

"Hey Sabo!" He shouted. But when he saw Koala walking besides Sabo, his face turned into a mischevious one. "Well, well. Looks like you got yourself a girl, huh. If you have a girl, don't let them pull your own load, kid."

"She's not 'my girl', you bastard. She just wanted to join us." Joe looked at Sabo questioningly.

"You didn't... tell her about us right? What we are? What we do?" Joe asked.

"Of course I did." And with that, Sabo's head was met with his fist.

Joe pulled Sabo's ear and said to him, "We're not supposed to, you idiot."

"That hurts, bastard!" Well, he didn't know he wasn't supposed to tell. And he had already told a few people about this too on his previous missions. "What's gonna happen anyway if I told anyone?"

"We're not exactly doing stuffs out on the open, you know! That's why this is a secret organization and we wouldn't want the World Government to know!" Joe practically yelled at Sabo's ear when he said that.

"Um... sorry if I'm just going to be a burden to you guys. I can just stay here." Koala chimed in to the conversation. Sabo almost forgotten she was there.

"It's okay. You can stay... umm what's your name?" Joe said.

"Oh, it's Koala."

"Okay, Koala-chan. You can stay, but are you sure your parents are gonna be alright?" Sabo also almost forgotten that Koala had family here on the island. Sabo was pretty sure she was gonna say no, but she simply nodded.

"The villagers became weird after I came back with the fishman. I would guess they don't like the fishman too much. My mother is not an exception. She grew distant and distant from me. I think I'm better off from this island." Koala said. Joe just became more and more confused. Sabo was pretty sure questions were filling his head and he was ready to pop any time.

Finally, Joe sighed. "Okay then, just take the fishes to the ship and don't forget to talk to Kuma-san about all this stuff."

Sabo smiled then nodded and continued to pull the sled onto the ship with Koala.

* * *

The conversation with Kuma went fast as he thought. The guy doesn't talk much anyway so he doesn't need that much effort to let Koala on the ship. But Kuma reminded Sabo and Koala to talk to Dragon about her recruitment so Dragon could get her data.

The ship left around 5 pm and they were now travelling at night to reach for Baltigo. After eating an entire Sea King banquet, it came down to only Sabo and Koala on the deck of the ship. They were still eating a small grilled fish they decided to make on their own.

"So, Sabo. What's your story?" Koala asked. Sabo lifted his head from the fish.

"What story?"

"Why did you join the Revolutionaries?" Sabo finished his fish and threw the remains on the trash bin on his left side.

"I guess the same reason as you. I wanna change the world." But Koala didn't seem satisfied by his answer and she still looked at him expecting him to continue. "That's not very satisfying for you is it?" She just shrugged and shook her head. Sabo sighed and continued with his story. He told his life living as a Noble which never did him any good. He told her about his sworn brothers, Luffy and Ace, how he felt free whenever he's with them and only with them he truly feel like he could do anything. And finally he told her about the fire at the Gray Terminal and the day he set sail. He swore he would bring down the World Nobles and the so-called World Government and let all the people in the world become free.

After finishing the story, Koala smiled at him, finally satisfied hearing his story. "How about your brothers then?" Sabo looked at her confused. "I mean, why are they not here with you? Haven't you ever tried coming back?"

"The main reason is probably I can't at that time. But right now I also wouldn't want them to be here. Because I know in their heart that they are true pirates. They're the kind who roams the see in freedom to find adventure with their own pirate crew." Sabo pulled out a notebook from his jacket's inner pocket. "This notebook that I have is supposed to be my story of piracy, but my adventure is here. I chose this adventure and this adventure I will write. And someday everyone in the world will read this story, share it with their children, and the story will live on."

Koala took Sabo's left hand and said, "I'm sure being a Revolutionary will be one hell of a story."

* * *

When the ship arrived at Baltigo, it was already the next afternoon. Sabo took Koala to see Dragon. At first Dragon seemed reluctant to add yet another kid to the Revolutionary Army, but when he heard of his purpose, he finally agreed with her. In the truth, Dragon was probably curious about a human doing Fishman Karate because he asked her mostly that. A room was prepared for Koala to sleep in and when night falls, they finally said good night.

After saying goodbye, Sabo decided he wants to see Dragon to thank him for being tolerant about bringing Koala to the Revolutionaries. Sabo thought Dragon's office would be empty at that time of night, but when he arrived there, Kuma came out from the office seemingly finished talking to Dragon that night. Kuma walked towards Sabo and when he gets to where Sabo was standing, he said, "I hope we meet again, Sabo." And then he left.

Sabo couldn't understand what's that supposed to mean, but he decided to let it go and went to Dragon's office.

Seeing Sabo, Dragon wouldn't be so surprised because Sabo had been in the office time and time and time again and sometimes even came just to bother Dragon. "Hello Sabo-kun. Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"He was sitting in a chair behind the desk and his hands were occupied by files about some confidential stuffs that Sabo's probably not allowed to read.

Sabo shook his head. "I told you Dragon-san, tomorrow is no training day so I'll sleep whenever I want."

"So what do you want, son?" Dragon said as Sabo set himself on the seat in front of Dragon's desk.

"I just wanna say thank you again about letting Koala in the group."

Dragon smiled at him and said, "It's fine. We need young people like her, anyway." Suddenly Dragon's tone became more serious. "What I'm worried about is the fact that you told people about us."

Sabo looked down, sadden by Dragon's disappointment to him. "I'm sorry. I didn't know we're not supposed to tell."

"I've told you before actually."

"Then I'm sorry I didn't listen, Dragon-san. I'll do my best to make up for it."

"I believe one day you will, son." Dragon stood up from his seat and started pacing around the room. "I'm worried that the government will soon find out about us. That's why I sent Kuma away on a lifetime mission."

_Ohhh so that's what Kuma meant about meeting me again_, Sabo thought. "What kind of lifetime mission?"

"You will see it for yourself tomorrow on the papers. But for now, you should get yourself some sleep." Sabo nodded at the words and let himself out of the office.

But what's about tomorrow?

* * *

HEADLINE:

A NEW THREAT TO THE WORLD? AN ORGANIZATION CALLED THE REVOLUTIONARY

(with the picture of Dragon on it)

SIDE NEWS:

A NEW PIRATE CALLED "TYRANT" BARTHOLOMEW KUMA WRECKED HAVOC ON A NAVY SHIP

(with the picture showing Kuma using his devil fruit powers on a marine and along with the newspaper was Kuma's wanted poster for 200.000.000 belli)

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think? Please REVIEW the story so I can improve the story!**

**So this is finally getting more and more serious right? The start of Kuma being a pirate and we've finally met Koala! I kinda like writing Kuma because he's just so quiet ahahaha.**

**The next story is when Sabo heard about Ace going out to sea!**


	3. Chapter 3: Captured

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE**

**A/N: HI!**

**I haven't written in so long aha sorry for that. I have been so busy with school and I am probably the laziest person in the world. The concept of this story has already been made but I didn't start writing it until about 2 weeks ago. **

**SO SO SO SORRY.**

**I wanna say a BIG BIG THANKS to everyone that has read the story and thank you for the reviews!**

**Please make sure to leave more and more reviews so I will be more pumped up to write the next chapter. I already have the concept, and it just need to be written to a good story. SO PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW GUYSSSS**

**(But mind you guys, I probably can't write more stuffs until 2 weeks later because I have midterms and a girl gotta study okaaay)**

**This story is about when Ivankov and Inazuma are captured. Remember that they spent like years in Impel Down and nobody really knew why. Well this is just like a theory about it. **

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

It's been a week and Sabo was still holding the newspaper. Written as the headline of the newspaper is "The Spade Pirates Burned Down Navy Ships" and with it was a picture of a medium sized pirate ship and his brother, Portgas D. Ace escaping the scene of the burning navy ships with a small boat that seems to run with his new Devil Fruit powers, the Mera Mera no Mi. On the picture, Ace was sporting a hat with two smileys, a beaded necklace and an open shirt along with a knee-length pants, a belt, and boots. He was grinning mischeviously as he always do when he was a ten-year old. Sabo was overjoyed when he found out about his brother finally being a pirate. Sabo was actually worrying about not hearing any news about Ace even though he convinced Koala that he wasn't worried and he believes in Ace with all his heart. But it was all like a dream to Sabo, his brother finally becoming a pirate. That's why the newspaper was still rolled up on his hands.

"You should put down the newspaper, you know." Koala suggested. "Your hands are probably tired from holding it too long. I mean you even brought it to sleep. Heck, I know that you brought it to the shower too!"

"I'm just... so happy, Koala." Sabo said. "My brother is finally out at sea. We made a pact to go out at the same time when we are 17, but I broke it because of my selfishness."

"I'm sure he's alright. Look at him. He looks so happy and it looks like freedom is spread all over him."

"Yeah. I guess so." Finally he put down the newspaper on the barrel beside him.

That day, Sabo was on one of the Revolutionary Ship, going to a country called Alabasta with Koala, Iva, and Inazuma also on board to investigate the news about the rain not falling there for 9 months except for the palace. Dragon and Iva decided that there was something fishy about it because, even though the country was a summer island with mostly just desert and sand, oases was supposed to be one of the main source for water, but what Dragon and Iva heard, everything there had already dried up.

So, Dragon sent Iva on the trip to Alabasta with of course Inazuma by his side and suprisingly, Dragon also asked for Sabo to become the co-captain of the trip with Iva. Dragon said to Sabo that he believes in him like a father believes in a son, that's why Sabo was pointed out to become one of the co-captain. But still, being the co-captain of a mission is a big suprise to him. Sure he hated the World Government and The World Nobles, or any nobles in particular anyway, he felt like he was not up to leading an army just yet. Well, the trip is not about leading an army, just finding information, but it's not like the whole crew on the ship is the one with the bigger authorities in the Revolutionary Army.

Sabo told Dragon that he would like to bring Koala along with him and he said that it's fine because Sabo is the co-captain of the mission, but Dragon also told him that Koala is a really strong girl and one that people shouldn't take so lightly. That is true. Koala is actually very talented in the arts of Fishmen Karate. When Koala showed her Fishmen Karate to one of the Revolutionaries own Fishman, Hack, he told her that her movement's are perfect and she can probably match up with one of the Fishman. But her strength as a human is not as inhuman as the Fishman, so she just stuck around as a teacher to Fishmen Karate in the Revolutionaries to teach the right techniques of the Fishmen Karate. Guess spending a year in a ship full of Fishman really paid off for her.

"Are you excited?" Koala suddenly asked.

"For what?"

"Alabasta, of course." Koala rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah. I sure am." Sabo simply answered.

"Your brothers are going to be fine. One is on the newspaper and one is probably still safe on your home island. I don't think you should worry about them much." Koala said. "You should focus on the mission though."

Sabo nodded hearing those words. Out of habit, Sabo pulled out his notebook and started writing about the trip to Alabasta and about Ace in the newspaper. The notebook in his hands has never been separated from Sabo. The notebook is a record of his adventures as a Revolutionaries. For years he has written in that notebook and he was still writing in it.

Suddenly, Sabo saw a small spot across the sea. Then, almost instantly, from atop of the ship, the person in the crow's nest called out, "Land ho!" And after a while, he can see it clearly. A land full of sands, the sun was burning so hot, but still it was a pretty sight. He can see the port town, Nanohana buzzing with any kind of business they have there. The town also smelled from afar. He can smell perfume all over the place, but it was nice. Something new to discover.

The Revolutionary Ship stopped at the port a little bit secluded from the other ship, hidden amongst rocks. The Revolutionaries were always careful with stuffs like this so that other people won't get too suspicous and caught up with them.

Sabo and Koala couldn't wait for what's waiting for them in this new island.

* * *

After they safely tied the ship to port, the Revolutionaries went to town to find some information about the rain in Alabasta. Sabo was of course going with Koala around the town while Inazuma is tailing behind Iva.

To blend in with the crowd, Sabo and Koala had already been given some set of clothing. Rather than wearing his fancy black, white, and blue outfit, Sabo wore a dark blue long-sleeved desert jacket with a simple white t-shirt and his usual pants inside plus his pipe that is going to be strapped behind his back, covered by a long black cloth. And Koala was wearing a broken white desert attire with pink stripes at the bottom part. After they changed their usual clothing, they went to town.

Sabo being the co-captain of the mission followed Iva and Inazuma with Koala for a little while for their meeting with a guy named Toto in a restaurant called The Spice Bean. Luckily for Sabo, his stomach was growling at that time, hungry for food and a new taste from a new country. Koala just shook her head all the way to the restaurant, hearing Sabo's stomach scream so loudly.

Iva, who is always loud was surprisingly quiet whenever he's appointed to a mission because he know and realizes it himself that his oddly humungous face and even just his hair would attract too much unwanted attention. Especially his incredibly loud voice. Sabo always thought that one day Inazuma would crack and run away from Iva. But the more he sees the more they become more similiar because they like to dress up using women's attire and they are just too inseparable.

This time, Iva wore a black and purple cloak to cover most of his clothes and his hair that he didn't want to put out and Inazuma was wearing a similiar cloak as Iva's with the same color as usual, the white and orange. Only this time, Inazuma was wearing a lot thinner material although the color pattern is still the same matching his hair.

The Spice Bean wasn't too big but the smell coming from the restaurant was wonderful, especially the kitchen area. Sabo's stomach couldn't wait any longer so he rather unconciously, drunken with the smell of food, walked to the bar and ordered probably most of the food from the menu and a big glass of beer.

Sabo noticed a guy who sat besides him shook his head looking at what Sabo ordered.

"Wow you sure have an appetite," said the guy. He had a short dirty blond hair and dark skin. Sabo thought he was probably a local guy from the country, but not from the town. He also had a pair of sunglasses hanging between his nose and he looked like he had always been travelling around. The guy also looked a few years younger than Sabo judging from his serious expression but it still left some of an aura of a child.

"Can't resist a hungry stomach," Sabo shrugged. His beer was dropped by the bartender in front of him and he quickly drank the half of it.

"Guess you can't. But it's cool, the food here is really great," the guy said. The he extended his hand and put up a small smile. "The name's Kohza."

"Sabo," Sabo accepted Kohza handshake. But not before long, he recieved a huge smack to his head and he fell to the floor.

"What the hell are you thinking?" whispered Koala harshly while pulling his ear. "You can't just say your name out loud to anyone you meet. He could be someone important to the World Government."

"But he's not." Then Sabo looked up to Kohza. "Are you?"

Kohza hastily shook his head, probably afraid getting his ear pulled too. So, Koala released Sabo's ear which was really really red and very much throbbing like it was going to pop at any time.

"Good." Koala sat down beside Kohza and drew out her hand to him. "Hello, my name is Koala."

With haste, Sabo got himself up from the ground and then playfully smacked Koala's head, though not as strong as she did. "Thank you for reminding me. Now would you kindly remind yourself," Sabo said to her ironically.

Kohza just smiled at Sabo and Koala's interaction. It was kinda funny seeing them argue. They were like brother and sister, those two. Since the first day they met, they were probably inseparable. Of course, there is also the fact that most of the Revolutionaries were way older than the two of them, so mostly they play and work with each other. Although they're like siblings in their and the Revolutionaries eyes, most other people would see them as a normal couple. As does Kohza.

"Are you guys dating?" asked Kohza after laughing for a bit. He was met with an angry glare and a fiery fist from Koala and Sabo swore he could see the guy shrink a little.

"Don't you ever say that again," Koala said. Flames could probably be seen in her eyes. "Never in a million years would I date this twerp."

Kohza was defenseless so he could nod very quickly to her.

Then Koala smiled innocently as if those events from before didn't even happen. "Ok then. Tell us about you. I don't think you're a local from this town. Am I right?"

Kohza eyed Sabo, who was back up and sitting besides Koala for a second and Sabo gestured to him to assure him that it was alright to answer her. Gulping nervously, Kohza said quietly, "I am accompanying my dad to see some important people. He said those people weren't royalty, neither were they from the Marines or even the World Government. He only said they could help this country." A sad expression was plastered on his face. "Alabasta has been on drought for a while and the towns located in the middle of the country is suffering badly like the town where I live. I really hope those people can help us."

Sabo's brain clicked. Kohza is probably related to Toto, the guy who Sabo, Koala, Iva and Inazuma was supposed to meet.

"Say, Kohza. Do you know a guy named Toto?" Sabo asked curiously.

Kohza nodded. "Yeah, of course I do. He's my dad." Then, Kohza pointed to the far edge of the restaurant where a guy with a thick white mustache was talking with two other people. Most people wouldn't know who they are with their hoods up, but Sabo knew it was Iva and Inazuma. "There he is... Talking to... Who are they?"

"Oh, those are just the people that's going to help you guys." Koala said simply. "Although there is no guarantee they could help. We're still growing bit by bit?"

"We?" Kohza questioned, his face confused. "Are you guys one of those people too?"

Koala nodded. "Yeah, but they're the seniors. So, of course they would do the talking."

"And we also met you, so maybe you can also fill in the situation to us too." Sabo added.

"Oh sure." But when Kohza said that, Sabo's pile of food came and Sabo put the food above his talking with Kohza. Koala just rolled her eyes at him and continued asking Kohza questions. Even though Sabo's mouth was occupied by meat, his ears were listening to Koala and Kohza's conversation very closely.

Sabo found out that the drought began when the capital of Alabasta, Alubarna began to gain so much rain on them. The people of Alabasta though that every other town would get the rain soon but they didn't. The only place that has water was probably the capital and the port town, Nanohana. Kohza suspected the kingdom might be slowly corrupting as the Alabasta Kingdom is one of the most ancient kingdom and of course it was a respectable Kingdom for others. The royalty might be using their powers for themselves. He sounded really disappointed, especially when he talked about the blue-haired Princess of Alabasta.

"What happened with you and the princess?" Sabo asked while biting a chicken leg that he was holding.

"What do you mean?" Kohza was taken aback. There's definitely something between this young boy that is sitting in front of the two Revolutionaries and the beautiful blue-haired princess of Alabasta. "There's nothing between us." But Sabo could see his blushing face. Sabo decided to leave this alone. It's probably not that much of an importance.

Kohza continued with his story and mentioned something about a guy named Crocodile who was said to be a savior of Alabasta and he said that he always counted him to save Alabasta's ass. But they need outside help now because right now Crocodile is mostly busy up at a town called Rainbase to monitor his own casino, Rain Dinners. Koala questioned Kohza a bit more about Crocodile, but she found nothing. Only the fact that Crocodile was somewhat a hero the the Alabasta's.

After Sabo finished his meal, he saw Iva and Inazuma standing up from their seats and walked away to the restaurant door.

Sabo took a last chug from his beer and said to Koala, "They're going. We should go too."

Koala stopped her talking and nodded to Sabo. "We'll be seeing you again, Kohza." Koala said to Kohza. And then she stood up and walked towards the door.

"See ya later, Kohza." Sabo said and then followed his brown-haired friend to the door.

* * *

"We'll split up!" Iva shouted. They were standing in an alley between two buildings after Iva, Sabo, and Koala exchanged information. The information they got was a bit different. From Kohza's eye, he suspected the royalty of Alabasta. But Toto, who has been around the country was longer than his son, said that the royalty was very kind and very generous. Toto said that it was impossible for them not to care about the country. Also, Toto didn't mention Crocodile in the situation. "We'll find more information that way!"

Sabo and Koala nodded in agreement and left Iva and Inazuma in the alley. Both of them walked through the town. The smell of perfume could by smelled from every inch of the town. They were informed that Nanohana, other than being Alabasta's port town, was also famous for it's perfume. But after a little while, Sabo and Koala decided to go inside a bar.

The bar was pretty empty. Sunlight was streaming through the windows. Only a few people were sitting and chatting with each other, drinking their beer. Sabo noticed an odd looking guy that reminds him of a swan, sitting on the bar stool alone drinking what it looks like wine. Koala told Sabo that she was going to ask around and said that he should do the same. So Sabo, came closer to the bar.

When he sat down on the stool besides the swan guy, he ordered a glass of beer to the bartender. Then he was surprised by a voice to the right of him.

"AW! What's that on your back?" The swan guy asked. He was gesturing to the pipe that was strapped on his back. "Is that some kind of weapon?"

Sabo shrugged. "It's a pipe."

"A pipe as a weapon?!" The guy suddenly stood up and twirled 5 times while saying, "Stop kidding me! You are awesome!"

Boy, the guy was weird. Not only he's sporting a swan themed clothing, he was also wearing a heavy dose of make-up, a ballerina like outfit, and a light pink coat. But, well, Sabo can see something like this everyday because of him living around the so called Okama Queen – Emporio Ivankov. There's not much of a difference between them except maybe the guy in front of him is probably fond of dancing ballet.

"Um... thanks?" Sabo said carefully.

"My name is Ben- AW! I mean Mr. 2 Bon Kurei!" The guy said while twirling again and humming a song that is probably created by himself.

"Bon Kurei?"

"Festival. Because I'm so much fun!" Now Sabo was a little worried for the guy. He's been twirling too much he may fall down any moment. But Mr. 2's balance is surprisingly very good.

"Hey. I need to ask you something." Sabo said. He was impatient. He's here to search for information, not seeing someone with great balance twirling like the world depends on it.

"What's that?" The guy finally sat down. By that time, Sabo's beer came and Mr. 2's drink was refilled by the bartender. Sabo nodded a small thanks to the guy.

"Do you know anything about Alabasta's drought and maybe a connection to the Shicibukai Crocodile?" Sabo asked.

Mr. 2 stood up again and twirled while saying, "Stop kidding me! I don't know anything about that. All I know that Sir Crocodile is very cool and a very nice guy!"

There it is. It seems like people are fond of Crocodile. But what did he do? Did he save the country or something?

But before Sabo had the time to ask the question, a noise came from outside the bar. Sabo looked at Koala and she nodded at him. After that, he got up and got out of the bar at the same time with Koala. People were gathered in the perimeter of an event. Sabo and Koala pushed their way closer to it and found a big cage surrounding two people. And those people were Iva and Inazuma.

* * *

Sabo and Koala were shocked. Standing in the middle of the cage was Iva and Inazuma. Both of them weren't even touching the cage. It was then Sabo understood that the cage was made by Kairoseki. He also realized that the cage still has an edge. The edge was on a woman with light pink hair, a marine outfit and a very annoyed expression. She was ranting about something, pointing out that Iva was very rude to her. Iva, being Iva countered her with all his might.

"You bumped Hina and made Hina fell, you large-faced freak!" the woman said angrily. From that, Sabo could guess that the marine woman's name is Hina. "Now you'll stay in Hina's cage and Hina won't let you get away!"

After seeing much closely, Sabo finally sees that the cage was coming out of the woman's sleeves as if she created the cage. It was a bit freaky, but it was the Grand Line. If there is nothing freaky, then it should belong in the blue seas.

"I didn't!" Iva countered. "You're just exaggerating, lady! I didn't even harm you just a little bit!" It was clear that Iva was also fuming with fury.

In a brief moment, the two of them seemed ready to battle each other out. But suddenly, from amongst the crowd, came a guy with reddish brown hair wearing a marine coat and a black mask. The guy was lean and muscular and the first thing people would probably notice is the "X" shaped scar on his chin. When the guy came closer to Hina, she looked a little bit frightened. It would seem that the guy was someone intimidating with a higher rank that the woman.

"Commander Hina." The guy called out to her. "What is all this?" He motioned to the caged Iva and Inazuma, expressing a disapproval.

"I..." she started.

"You're a commander. You should act like one." The guy said. "They probably did something you didn't like right? Bumped you, or buying things you don't like. Something like that?"

"Well I..."

"Wait." The guy stopped her. He came closer to the cage and looked closely at Iva and Inazuma. He went around the cage once as if they were some kind of animal, a rare species at that. And then all of a sudden, his eyes went wide. And then he said some words quietly. He was standing rather far from Koala and Sabo, so both of them didn't hear a word he said at that time. All they know is that the cage that Commander Hina made suddenly tightened around Iva and Inazuma. The whole time Iva was shouting loudly to protest. But Commander Hina dragged the cage away from the crowd as they move away, making a path for her and the X mark guy.

People looked at them as they walked away from the crowd. Then they talked to each other. Sabo can hear some of the words like, "X Drake," "A rear admiral," and "Impel Down." He guessed that X Drake was the X marked guy's name and he was a Rear Admiral for the Marines. As for Impel Down, why would he throw Iva and Inazuma to the most unbreakable prison in the world. They didn't even do anything wrong.

Koala agreed with Sabo to tail the people who caught them.

* * *

They were met by a huge marine ship. People were walking back and forth around the deck of the ship, wearing the usual marine uniform. They were probably the low ranked marines brought by the Rear Admiral X Drake to the country of Alabasta. Who knows what they were actually doing in Alabasta, but it seems like all of the mission they probably have went straight past their minds and they're now focused on capturing Iva and Inazuma.

"Why do you think they caught them?" Koala asked Sabo while they were hiding in an alley between two buildings in the port of Nanohana. The marines were bringing up Iva and Inazuma who was now both cuffed with Kairoseki. X Drake looked busy talking with someone else on his Den Den Mushi; probably someone with a higher rank than his like a vice-admiral or even one of the named admirals, while Hina looked pretty confused but seemingly amused that Iva and Inazuma were caught.

Sabo shrugged. "Who knows? But it's definitely not about Iva picking up a fight with Hina."

Koala turned to Sabo and made a worried face. "What if they know about us?" She asked. "What's going to happen to the Revolutionaries if they're caught so easily?"

"You guys are a Revolutionary?" a voice asked. Koala and Sabo turned their faces to the entrance of the alley. Standing there was Mr. 2 Bon Kurei, a surprised expression grew on his face.

"Shit." Sabo walked towards him and covered his hand to Mr. 2's mouth. "You can't say a word about this to anyone."

Mr.2 shook his head. Koala's eyes widened. For someone they barely know to find out more about the members of the Revolutionaries, it was worrisome. Sabo and Koala are both non-ranking peoples in the Revolutionaries, and who knows what Mr. 2 would do. They didn't know if he was someone from the marines, or maybe someone from the newspaper. All they want is to lay low because that's what Dragon told them to.

Slowly, Sabo released his hand from Mr.2's mouth. "Your secret's safe with me," he said. "Those men being brought up to the ship is Inazuma and the Okama Queen—Emporio Ivankov, right?"

"How do you know?" Koala asked with a worried tone.

"Stop kidding me! I've been learning the Okama Kenpo for years and Emporio Ivankov-sama is my inspiration!" Mr. 2 said with all his pride. He twirled like there's no tomorrow and his face is full of glee from seeing his 'insipiration.' "I will help their friends as well!"

"Okay Mr. 2, you can stop twirling." Sabo said, holding down Mr. 2's shoulders to stop him from spinning.

"What do you want me to do? Stop kidding me! I'll do anything!" Mr.2 proclaimed.

"For now, we just want you to keep quiet about all this. Do not tell anyone about the Revolutionaries being here and about the capture too." Sabo said carefully. Mr. 2 twirled and shouted "OK" so loud Sabo needed to calm him down once more. The swan clothed okama then said to Sabo and Koala that it was nice to meet them and even just seeing Iva and Inazuma up close was really something for him. After that, he left them in the alley.

"That was some guy." Koala said finally, after holding her thoughts for a while. Sabo nodded in aggrement to her.

Suddenly the marine ship where Iva and Inazuma was at started moving. They were leaving the island soon.

"Let's go." Sabo said. His pipe was drawn from his back, ready to attack the moving ship. It would seem that using a pipe is such a weak weapon, for people usually use a sword or something like that. But Sabo found comfort with his pipe. And it also reminds him of his past, and of his sworn brothers.

Koala pulled him by his robe. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to save my friends. What do you expect?" Sabo's face was determined. He didn't want to lose any of his friends. Ever.

Koala shook her head. "Think rationally, Sabo. If we go after them, we would be exposed and bad stuffs could happen like us getting captured too, perhaps?"

Sabo thought about Koala's words for a while. No he didn't want to lose Iva and Inazuma, but at the same time he didn't want to let down Dragon. The man saved his life and he had devoted his life to him and to the Revolutionaries. He swore to change the world by Dragon's side. So, he took out a baby Den Den Mushi from his right pocket and a white one from his left pocket. Then, he connected them and called the person he wanted to talk to the most at that time.

"Hello?" answered the person from the other side.

"Dragon-san."

"Oh, Sabo it's you. Did the mission go well?"

"I'm afraid it didn't."

"What happened?"

"Iva-san and Inazuma. A rear admiral got to them. I'm sorry I didn't do anything about it. I wanted to lay low. I didn't want to dissapoint you."

"Hmm... So the Government do knows about us. Don't worry too much. Just drop the mission and go back to HQ. We'll talk when you get back." Sabo was a bit surprised by Dragon's words because he talked so calmly about the whole stuff.

"I'm sorry I failed you, Dragon-san."

"Save it for when you get back, Sabo. Abort the mission and then we'll talk." With that, Dragon closed the call.

* * *

Sabo was sitting nervously inside Dragon's office, waiting for the person to show up. Dragon was out for a little bit to discuss the matter of Iva and Inazuma with the long time members of the Revolutionaries. The people who has been with Dragon since the first time he built the organization that they have now.

Suddenly the door opened and the man who owns the office entered the room. He didn't even glance at Sabo before sitting down on his chair behind the table. Sabo couldn't read what the man was thinking. Dragon kept a neutral expression and remained quiet for a little while. Sabo decided to break the silence.

"I'm very sorry for my past actions, Dragon-san. I didn't act very well as the appointed co-captain. I'm truly sorry I have let you down." Sabo apologized with great respect to the man sitting in front of him.

"It's fine, boy." Dragon said calmly. "It's not like you can do anything. You did the right thing. If you'd follow them, we'll be exposed and both you and Koala may both end up in Impel Down. Nobody here would want that to happen."

"But what about Iva-san and Inazuma?" Sabo questioned confusedly.

"They know what they're up to when they decided to follow my footsteps. We would make enemies with the marines and the Government. All the people here in HQ are wanted men and they all know what they're up against. You should know about it too, boy."

Sabo has never heard truer words. The guilt that stuck on his chest since the time he left the shores of Alabasta was slowly lifted. He stared in awe at the man in front of him. One of his sworn brother's father. His saviour. His father figure for years. The respect that Sabo has for that man was beyond huge and one day, Sabo would take a bullet for that man.

So, Sabo stood up and bowed at him. "Thank you, Dragon-san."

"You're welcome, boy. But please, sit down once more. I have something to talk to you about." Dragon motioned for him to sit back on his chair, so he did. But what was Dragon going to talk about?

"May I know what it's about?" Sabo asked.

Dragon cleared his throat then said, "I'm sure you are aware about Iva's position in this organization, right?" Sabo nodded in response, but he was still puzzled. "The Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary. I would give that position only to someone close to me. Iva was one of them. But now, I would like to pass that position to you, Sabo. Because you are like a son to me and I need someone close to me to hold on the position. Would you do the honor?"

Sabo couldn't help but open his mouth in shock. The Chief of Staff? Him? It was like a dream where he needs to be pinched to wake up. And this is also after he did something and lost his friends.

"The Chief of Staff? Is this for real, Dragon-san?" He asked for confirmation. This was not something he had been expecting. But Dragon nodded.

"I want you to be the Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army. Do you accept, Sabo?" Dragon asked again.

Sabo realized this opportunity won't come to just anybody and he should feel lucky that Dragon picked him to be his right hand man. So, Sabo nodded in response to the big question.

"Yes. I accept it."

* * *

Koala was running towards Sabo, holding a newspaper in her hands.

It was a week after Sabo had been appointed the new Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army. Koala thought that the job would be very cool and there is no other person that is fitted to follow the job after Iva.

Now she was running with all her might for who knows what reasons. A spoon was still stuck on her mouth as she reached Sabo and pointed at the front page of the newspaper. Sabo widened his eyes at the news but at the same time he was smiling oh so widely.

* * *

**HEADLINE:**

THE SPADE PIRATES JOINED THE WHITEBEARD PIRATES?

PORTGAS D. ACE BECOMING A BIGGER THREAT TO THE WORLD

(with a picture of Ace's and Whitebeard's wanted poster and the Whitebeard Pirates' Jolly Roger)

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think about it?**

**I chose Alabasta because I know the country is troubled for awhile even before the storyline started.**

**I didn't know what marine I should put in the story so I just decided X Drake because he was a marine before being a pirate and I just like him ehe. **

**And why didn't I write Iva and Inazuma's capture in the newspaper? Remember that NOBODY knew the real reason why they were captured? So, nobody else in the world should know about it then. It's just between the two of them.**

**Oh let me tell you about the next story. It's going to be about around Enies Lobby time. I'm still unsure to make the story before of after it (I'm leaning towards doing both though) but it's the timeline is definitely around Enies Lobby. So Sabo will be seeing Luffy's move and it's going to be set on the present! Yay!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS.**


End file.
